Help From Heaven
by xosuavisangelaox
Summary: Draco has to spend the summer at Hermione's house. There he meets an old friend whom Hermione gets quite jealous of. D/HR fic. Chap 5 is up!
1. HFH1

****

Help From Heaven

Summary: Draco has to spend part of his summer living in Hermione's house after his parents leave for a business trip. There he meets an old friend whom Hermione gets quite jealous of. Why is Hermione jealous? Who is this friend of Draco's? And will romance bloom? Definitely a D/HR fic so don't worry.

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me except the plot and some of my characters. One of them is already mentioned in this fic and the others will arrive later. All the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please read and tell me what you think.

****

Chapter 1

"Why do I have to spend the rest of my summer at the Mudblood's house?" yelled a voice that rang through the beautiful mansion.

If one looked at how the mansion was kept, one would think that the family living inside was a sophisticated and loving family. What with the nicely polished floors, dust-less rooms, well kept gardens and miles of open land followed with what looked like an endless forest, who wouldn't. While the family was sophisticated, they were the complete opposite of loving.

In the dining room sat a man with blonde hair believed to be in his late thirties or early forties. He could be considered quite handsome if it wasn't for the scowl on his mouth and the cold look in his eyes. Next to him sat a woman in her late thirties also with blonde hair that could be mistaken as silver if one looked at it in the sun. She was quite a beauty if it weren't for her unemotional eyes. But if one looked closely, they would notice a look of depression and sadness appear in her eyes once in a while.

Across from them sat a boy or teen at the age of seventeen. By the look of him, you could see that he must have all the girls swooning over him. What with the silver-blonde hair which was not styled to perfection at the moment but was left falling freely in front of his cold, sexy eyes, the color of silver. His lean and muscular but pale physique is also another eye-catcher. Add his sexy charm, arrogant personality and dark, cruel, mysterious side, he could definitely get any woman he wanted.

"Because it's an order, Draco and you will follow it like every other order we give you," said the man who was named Lucius. Although in his mind he hated to see his son mingle with muggles, he had no idea why he was sending Draco to stay with them for the rest of the summer while his wife and him were away in Paris for a business meeting. It was as if some force was causing him to send his son there. But of course he would never admit that after all he was in control with his mind and nothing would influence it. At least that's what he thought.

"But why can't I stay at home? Or Crabbe's? Or Goyle's?" said Draco calmly although it was clear he was still angry.

"Do I really have to remind you why you're not allowed to stay home alone!" exclaimed Lucius. He was clearly getting madder that his son was defying his orders.

"It was one little party…" mumbled Draco.

"Besides Crabbe's and Goyle's parents are going to the meeting as well," stated his father. "And they are not staying home alone, but with relatives," added Lucius when he say that Draco was about to protest.

Draco was silent. He didn't know what else to say.

Seeing as Draco was silent, Lucius continued, "You are to leave tomorrow morning and to also bring your Hogwarts's things since they will be taking you to King Cross on September 1st. Now since that is all you are dismissed."

Draco looked at his mother for help, but all she did was look away from him. Seeing that she would not help him stand up to his father and that he had no other sort of argument, he turned his heel and walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room where he slammed the door. Landing on his bed face down, he thought about how horrible his life was and how no one cared for him. His father was just a cold-hearted bastard and his mother was to weak to stand up to Lucius and afraid of him to give Draco any sort of comfort or love even when he was a child.

Turning around with his back against the bed and his hands behind his head, he began to think if anyone in his entire life ever loved him. He really could think of anyone except…of course how could he forget about her. She was his saving grace and savior. She befriended him when he was alone and she saved him whenever she could when Lucius was about to beat him. But of course it was easy to forget about her after all he hadn't seen or heard from her for about six years.

Draco sighed. He could not believe he was such an idiot to forget about her and throw her out of his life like she didn't matter. He wondered why he hadn't heard from her. He could have owled her at anytime in those seven years but he never did. Not once. But then again, she never owled him either and her parents never contacted his as well. Draco sighed again.

__

Why did she have to move away? he thought. _I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she happy? Does she remember me? Does she ever think about me or wonder why I never wrote to her? Does she still have the necklace I gave her?_

Lost in thought, he fell into a restless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~

__

Draco was in one of the ballroom of his house. His parents were hosting a party with a few important people. He was forced to attend by his father to meet the important people that were 'up-to-his-father's-standards' and would have to know and get along one day even though he was only five. Here was where he was introduced to her. The most beautiful girl he had ever saw.

She was the same age as him and quite pretty. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as his. Her silky, raven hair was a perfect contrast and framed her delicate face beautifully. Her sparkling sapphire eyes were filled with love, but also had a hint of mischief in them.

His father introduced him first to her parents, but he didn't catch their names because he was still looking at her. Even though he was only five, he could have sworn he was in love. That's when he received her name.

"Draco, I would like you to meet the daughter of our neighbors that just moved in next door Miss Jacqueline Lefay."

The picture faded and a new picture emerged.

Draco was laying down under a tree at the edge of the forest behind his home. He was at the age of seven and was looking up at the clouds trying to form shapes out of them. He wasn't paying attention to anything else until someone's face blocked his view.

"What are you doing, Draco?" asked the little girl.

"Nothing Jackie, just trying to get away from reality for a while," said Draco. He couldn't believe how Jacqueline's voice sounded like as if she were an angel singing a hymn. 

"Why would you want to do that?" questioned Jacqueline, as she laid down next to him under the tree.

Draco sat up and looked at her, realizing just how innocent and naïve she was. She didn't know that his father beat him whenever he messed up or disobeyed. She didn't know that his father or mother never gave him any love or one word of encouragement or showed that they were proud of him. But of course he couldn't tell her ever.

"I was just wondering what it was like to have wings and be able to fly anywhere you wanted," stated Draco calmly, willing her to believe his lie.

"Oh. I see," said Jacqueline quietly still looking at the clouds until she turned to face him. "Hey. Lets go back to your house and go flying right now. I could sit behind you and you can steer."

"All right. Lets go."

"Race you. Last one there is a cornish pixie." And with that she had bolted up and started running back to the mansion laughing, knowing that she had gotten a great head start.

Soon Draco was running after her smiling and watching her laugh as if like there was no tomorrow.

The picture then faded to one that was dark, cloudy and rainy.

Draco was standing at the entrance of his house with Jacqueline. They were eleven years old. Their parents were in the dining room saying good bye to one another. Today Jacqueline and her parents were leaving and moving to France. The weather fitted Draco's mood. One that was sad and gloomy.

"Please don't leave Celine," begged Draco holding her hands in his. He had changed his nickname for her to something that no one else would ever think to call her. Not to mention to him that it fit her perfectly. Sweet and Heavenly. "You could live here for the rest of the summer and go to Hogwarts with me after the summer ends."

But she was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I have to go," said Jacqueline in a sad voice. Her eyes had lost their sparkle at the moment. She had been sad ever since she learned that she was leaving.

Draco looked down at their connected hands. He couldn't believe she was leaving. His one true friend and maybe even love although he was probably to young to realize love.

"You promise to write, right," asked Draco but more like he was stating it rather then asking her.

She nodded her head. "Of course."

Draco knew that she would but he was still sad. Then he felt one of her hands release his and touch his cheek causing him to look up at her.

"Don't look so sad. I'm sure we'll see one another again some day," said Jacqueline with a small smile, although she didn't look to sure. She looked like she knew that something was going to happen, something that he didn't.

"Of course," said Draco confidently although he wasn't feeling confident at all. He then let go of her hand and reached behind his neck to unclasp the chain around his neck. On the chain laid a beautiful, silver pendent of a dragon with a jade ball held firmly in its mouth. It was one of a kind since it was a Malfoy heirloom, passed on when the next generation male was born.

He placed it around Jacqueline's neck.

"Here I want you to keep this safe for me and return it when we see one another again."

Jacqueline looked down at it, then at him. She then closed her hand around it, holding it tightly.

"I promise, Draco. I'll return it the next time I see you."

Draco smiled and tucked a strand of her raven hair that came lose behind her ear. That was the last time he ever smiled for anybody. Not that he smiled for anybody besides Celine.

Their parents then stepped out of the house.

"Come on Jacqueline. It's time to go."

She gave one last hug to Draco and walked away with her parents to the limo which was waiting to bring her and her parents to the London airport.

As the limo was pulling out of the driveway, Jacqueline stuck her head out of the window not caring that the rain was falling on her and that she was getting wet.

"Don't be sad Draco. I know we'll see one another some day," she yelled.

"Of course. Don't forget your promise either Celine," Draco yelled back running after the limo and watching it until it and Jacqueline disappeared over the hill.

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what do you think? Tell me your opinion and say if I should continue or not. Hopefully my next chapter will be posted next week. And don't worry. This will be a Draco and Hermione fic. Not a Draco and Jacqueline fic. Jacqueline just has a part to play and I have how my story will begin and end and the middle will come as I go along. Well how you enjoyed the first chapter and please review. Also if anyone would like to be my beta reader just e-mail me at swtlilangel87@yahoo.com or tell me in a review.


	2. HFH2

****

Help From Heaven

Summary: Draco has to spend part of his summer living in Hermione's house after his parents leave for a business trip. There he meets an old friend whom Hermione gets quite jealous of. Why is Hermione jealous? Who is this friend of Draco's? And will romance bloom? Definitely a D/HR fic so don't worry.

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me except the plot and some characters. All the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please read and tell me what you think. To answer some people that wrote or asked questions in the review they sent me.

****

guitar-godess: I used your name for one of my characters in this chapter. Hope you like this chapter. ^.^

Also, I would also like to thank **SpceEffecientGrl**, **Skittles713**, **neonfizz**, **olelemon**, **guitar-godess**, **Draco Lover**, and **Erica G.** for reviewing.

I would like to thank my beta readers **Draco Lover **and **Skittles713** for helping me with this chapter.

I decided to also post this chapter out earlier than I suspected I would. But the next chapter is going to take longer because I have all my work for school due next week and finals are coming up as well so don't get pissed of at me for not updating soon. . But, I'll be able to update cause after finals are over it's SUMMER VACATION!

Now on with the story!

****

Chapter 2

Draco sat straight up in a cold sweat. Those memories of her were the cause of him waking up. He rested his head in his hands. Those memories seemed so real, like they had just happened yesterday. Why did he have to think about her now? It wasn't like he was going to ever see her again.

__

But she promised, remember? She said she would and she never breaks a promise, said that little nagging voice in his head.

Draco sighed and looked at the clock next to his bed. The time was 6:32 A.M.

Remembering what was to happen today, his face changed into a scowl. He was to leave for Granger's house at 8 o'clock. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to get anymore rest, he climbed out of bed and went to go take a shower to get ready for the day.

__

The rest of my summer is going to be long and boring as hell.

*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sighed. Her parents had just broke the news to her last night. She wasn't happy at all about it.

Who would be?

First, they tell her she would be able to go to the Weasley's house when July was over. But then when August comes around the corner, they say she can't because she was to be a hostess to someone that was staying at their house until it was time for her to return to Hogwarts. And it wasn't just anybody. No.

It was Draco Malfoy. The arrogant, obnoxious Slytherin prat.

Of course, Hermione didn't tell her parents this. No she never told them about how he treated her or how he called her names. She just wasn't one to complain to her parents after all. She was independent from them really.

Hermione had stayed up most of the night trying to devise some sort of plan to stay away and avoid him for the rest of the summer. She could always read books, but she had already read all the books that were located in her family's library. And she didn't have any summer homework to do, seeing as it was her and she had finished it all the first week of summer vacation.

Well, she could always hangout with her muggle friends for the rest of the summer. They were really happy to hear that she wasn't leaving for her friend's house. Not to mention that the couple down the street said that their niece was coming to visit them for the rest of the summer and would arrive in about two days. Then she could make a new friend and maybe not have to talk to Draco for the rest of the summer.

Well, she hoped that was going to work as she got out of bed to get ready for the day.

*~*~*~*~*~

Draco looked up at what looked like a three-story house. The colors of the house were white and light blue. By the look of the house, Draco wondered why Granger wasn't put in Ravenclaw.

"Probably because she wanted to be with Potter and the Weasel," mumbled Draco, laughing to himself on how that would be a great title for a book.

While the limo was pulling into the street, he looked around the neighborhood. He noticed that Granger lived in a pretty decent neighborhood. By the looks of it, the houses on the street were better than middle class, but they couldn't be compared to a mansion. There were children playing in the street and there were also some teenagers about his age playing in the tennis courts.

Coming back to reality, he hoped that he didn't have to associate with any of these people. He was also wondering why the Granger's were willing to have him spend the rest of the summer with them. Didn't their daughter tell them about him? Or were they willing to put up with him just to see what kind of person he was?

Walking up to the front door with his truck, he rang the doorbell. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was only 10:40. After waiting a couple of seconds, the door opened revealing a woman with curly brown hair, who he presumed, was Granger's mother. 

"Hello. You must be Draco Malfoy. I'm Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mother," said Mrs. Granger, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for letting me stay with you and your family for the rest of the summer holiday," said Draco calmly, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. He wasn't going let Hermione get the best of him by proving to her parents what kind of person he was sure she told them about.

But instead, Mrs. Granger looked quite shocked and was smiling pleasantly.

"I wonder why Hermione never mentioned what a fine gentleman there was at Hogwarts."

To this Draco lifted one of his eyebrows in a confused look, but hid it quickly replacing it with his unemotional face. _Didn't Hermione ever mention me to her parents at all?_ was all he could think of before he was ushered quickly into the house.

"Now Draco would you like anything to eat or drink?" questioned Mrs. Granger.

"Actually, I'm quite tired. Do you think that it would be possible for me to go to the room where I'll be staying in and settle down?"

"Of course. Of course. Let me show you your room. Just follow me."

Grabbing his trunk, Draco followed her up the stairs. He couldn't believe how fast she was walking. Didn't she know that he was carrying a heavy trunk? Obviously not. Following her down the hall he noticed that she was standing in front of the last door in the hallway on the left.

"Now, Hermione told me that your favorite color was probably green, so we decided to give you this room," said Mrs. Granger as she opened the door.

As Draco looked inside the room, he couldn't quite believe how well the room looked. The bed was quite huge even though it wasn't as large as the one he had at home. The four-poster bed had silk green sheets and green cushions on it. Silk curtains were drawn around it while the coziness of the room almost screamed for Draco to go sleep in it that very minute. The room was dimly lit and smelled of vanilla. The carpeted floor was also the color green and felt soft as he stepped into the room. 

There were two night tables on either side of the bed. In front of the bed was where he placed his trunk. To the left side of the bed, there was a floor length wide window, going into a marble balcony.

Seeing how Draco wasn't complaining about the room, Mrs. Granger continued.

"The door over to the right is the closet while the door to the left will lead you to the bathroom. The other door on the left will lead you to the balcony, which I see you have already noticed. If you need any help or want any information, Hermione's room is across the hall from yours. She's outside at the tennis courts right now with some of her friends, so if you want to talk to her you could go outside and join her."

"It's all right. I think I'll just rest for a while. Thank you." His face had turned back to being unemotional.

"All right. If you want lunch you can come down and I'll make you something." With that said Mrs. Granger exited the room smiling and closed the door softly.

Sighing, Draco just laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. He decided to get some fresh air when he felt that the room was a little too stuffy. Getting up and walking out of the room, he looked at his surrounding. The walls of the house were covered in many beautiful landscape paintings. Seeing this, he couldn't help but think of how Celine would have loved looking at all of them. She would take her time memorizing every little detail of each one.

Draco winced. _Why do I keep thinking about her?_ Lost in thought, he didn't realize that he had made it outside.

Noticing a big oak tree, Draco sat down under it. Leaning up against the trunk, he started gazing up at the sky like he and Jacqueline would do when they were seven.

Sighing Draco thought, _It's just not the same without her._

*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was coming home with her friends Kathleen, Zack and Adam. They had just played a game of tennis with Hermione and Kathleen being on one team while Zack and Adam were against them. The outcome of the match was that Hermione and Kathleen were victorious, which didn't do really well for Zack's and Adam's self-esteems.

"I can't believe you guys…or girls," stated Zack after receiving a glare from Kathleen, "…beat us."

Zack was seventeen years old. He was quite good-looking, what with his brown hair and icy green eyes. His hair was spiked up with red streaks. If smiles could kill, Zack's surely would. The full effect that came with his smile could make any girl melt at his feet.

"Well, maybe if you guys practiced once in a while instead of believing you're good at everything, you might be able to beat us," retorted Kathleen.

Kathleen, to Hermione and almost everyone else, was perfect. She was the same age as Hermione, which was sixteen, but she would be turning seventeen later this month. Hermione wouldn't be turning seventeen until September. Kathleen never wore any make-up, not that she needed it. Her skin was lightly tanned as if the sun dusted it. Her brunette hair was silky and long and was pulled up into a ponytail at the moment. Her eyes were a deep honey, which sometimes changed into golden amber. Not only was she beautiful and had every guy wanting her number, her personality was also perfect. 

She was quite funny and modest if anyone ever complimented her. She never lost her temper and treated everyone fair. She never held a grudge against anyone and gave everyone a second chance. She would listen to everyone's problems and comfort them when they needed it. She also got excellent grades in school and was most likely to be valedictorian.

"Well if that's what you two have been doing, then of course you could beat us. But don't let this victory get to your head. We want a rematch and this time we won't lose," said Adam.

Adam was the same age as Zack. He was really good looking, what with his raven hair and gray eyes. His eyes were deep in color and looking in them was like plunging into warmth you have never felt before. Unlike Zack his hair was left falling freely in front of his eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't want you guys to be humiliated again by us girls. Right Hermione?"

But, Hermione was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Kathleen. It wasn't until she felt a jab in her ribs.

"Owww. What was that for?"

"Well you weren't paying attention to the queen over there," said Zack pointing at Kathleen. "You know how she is. She might start pouting and yelling until she gets your attention."

"I DO NOT YELL!"

"And what might I ask was that if it wasn't yelling?" said Adam, who was standing next to Kathleen with his hands covering his ears.

"That was just me raising my voice like Mr. Johnson does during history class." She then did an impression of Mr. Johnson. " 'THIS IS NOT YELLING, CLASS. THIS IS ME JUST SPEAKING IN A REALLY LOUD VOICE.' "

Kathleen, Zack and Adam started laughing until Adam noticed Hermione wasn't laughing with them.

"What's on your mind, Herm?" asked Adam, which caused Zack and Kathleen to stop laughing.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. Its just I don't know who the teacher you guys are talking about so I can't really laugh about it now can I?" stated Hermione with a small smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mione. I keep forgetting you don't go to school with us. To us with you here it's like you're always here with us and you never went away," said Kathleen in a sad voice.

"It's okay. Besides I was just thinking of how great it was to spend time with you guys again like we did when we were little."

"Yeah. And, it's great to spend more time with you. It gets pretty boring when you mostly hangout with two guys that has no fashion taste whatsoever."

Hermione and Kathleen started laughing so hard that their chest started hurting and it was getting hard to breathe.

"You guys are so lame," retorted Zack. "And we do to have fashion taste. What with you, Kathleen, practically telling us what to buy."

"Can we get out of the topic of clothes?" asked Adam. "Lets just all go to Mione's house and hangout."

"And didn't you mention that someone from your school was staying at your house with you for the rest of the summer, Mione?" questioned Zack.

"Yeah. He probably arrived by now because my mother told me he would be here before lunch."

"Then, what are we waiting for! Let's go meet him!" exclaimed a very excited Kathleen. She was always one to meet new people and become friends with them.

__

I just hope she doesn't take what Draco says too seriously. After all he's just a slimy git with no emotions, thought Hermione as she, Zack and Adam chased after a running Kathleen who was heading for Hermione's house.

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what do you think of the next chapter? Tell me what you think by giving me a review. ^.^ And if anyone wants me to tell them when my next chapter is up just tell me by leave your e-mail in a review.


	3. HFH3

****

Help From Heaven

Summary: Draco has to spend part of his summer living in Hermione's house after his parents leave for a business trip. There he meets an old friend whom Hermione gets quite jealous of. Why is Hermione jealous? Who is this friend of Draco's? And will romance bloom? Definitely a D/HR fic so don't worry.

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me except the plot and some characters. All the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: I'm going to have all my author notes at the bottom of the chapters instead of at the top so all of you can just read the story first. ^.^ aren't I nice. Well enjoy chapter 3. Also, My beta readers have not checked this chapter so when they do, I'll edit it when I get it.

****

Chapter 3

When Kathleen reached the house, Zack, Adam and Hermione were so far behind her. Not having the patience at the moment to wait for them, she entered Hermione's house and ran straight into the kitchen. Sitting at the breakfast table was Hermione's mother.

"Hello…Mrs. Granger," said Kathleen out of breath.

"Oh hello Kathleen. How was the tennis game? Oh my, you certainly look like you could use a drink. Hold on let me get one for you," said Mrs. Granger as she got up to go get Kathleen a drink.

She returned with a pitcher of lemonade and four glasses. She poured some of the lemonade into one glass and handed it to Kathleen.

"Thanks," said Kathleen as she drank it.

"Your welcome. Now where are Hermione, Zack and Adam?"

As on cue, Hermione, Zack and Adam stepped or should I say ran into the kitchen, letting the door swing behind them as they entered one at a time.

"Jeez Kathleen. The least you could have done was wait for us at the front door," stated Zack sounding a little annoyed.

"What? Me beating you to the house didn't bruise your ego even more did it?" asked Kathleen with a smile on her face.

"No of course not," mumbled Zack.

"Good cause I really wanted to meet Mione's friend that was staying over," replied Kathleen with a sparkle in her eyes.

"He's not my friend, all right Kathleen. He's…just an…acquaintance."

"Really, dear? He seems quite nice to me. And quite charming and handsome might I add. Why isn't he your friend?" asked Mrs. Granger, as she stared at Hermione.

"Because…well…we don't really talk a lot in school," said Hermione as she thought that they didn't really talk, but argued a lot. "And we live in different houses and have different friends and interests."

But there was one thought still going on in her head. _When was Draco nice, charming or HANDSOME?_

"So he already arrived, Mrs. Granger," said Adam as he watched Hermione's face became blank and lost in thought like he knew it did when she was little.

"Yes. He arrived at 10:40. Ten minutes after you four went to go play tennis."

"Why didn't you ask him to come outside and join us?" asked Kathleen, who missed Hermione wince at the thought of Draco causing a scene in the tennis courts where all the neighbors could see. 

But, someone didn't miss Hermione's sudden change of emotion when that simple question was asked.

__

I wonder why Hermione all of a sudden stiffened. Does she have a problem with him?

"I did tell him to. But he said he just wanted to rest. Then, later he came down and he seemed so lost in thought because when I tried calling out to him, he didn't respond. Then, I saw him go outside." said Hermione's mother, who just shrugged her shoulders as she talked.

"Well can we meet him before Kathleen dies of excitement? Which I really wouldn't mind seeing!" said Zack, who received a punch in the arm from Kathleen.

"Of course. I'll make you guys some sandwiches while you guys go outside and meet him."

"Great! Come on you guys!" exclaimed Kathleen as she ran out the back door with Zack chasing after her to make sure she didn't get hurt along the way. Hermione and Adam were walking next to each other following them at a leisurely pace.

"Guess Kathleen really wants to meet him, huh?" said Hermione.

"Yeah. She's been talking about wanting to see what he looks like and how his attitude is since you didn't talk about him," replied Adam as he stared at Hermione. "So what is he like?"

"Let's just go so you can see for yourself." And with that she started running after Zack and Kathleen, who was almost at the oak tree where Hermione saw someone sitting under.

When Hermione made it to the tree, after Zack and Kathleen, she couldn't believe what she saw. Draco was sitting under the tree looking at Kathleen and Zack who were arguing with one another about why Kathleen should have waited for them. But what she couldn't believe was what had caught her attention. Draco sat with his hair falling freely in front of his eyes. His face held no scowl, but an innocent sort of look. He was wearing a simple Slytherin green colored shirt and khakis. He actually looked quite…

She shook her head. No way was she going to think that Draco could look innocent or 'handsome.' She went back to looking at him. His face then turned to look at her and his face hardened.

"Like what you see, Granger?" he said with a smirk on his face.

This caused Kathleen and Zack to stop arguing and look back and forth between Draco and Hermione. Adam had already caught up and was looking at Draco with a cold glint in his eyes.

"Please," said Hermione while waving her hand. "Why would I? But do you, after all you're still starring at me."

Draco had to admit to himself that Granger did look good. Her hair was no longer bushy but wavy and more tamed. Her curves, which he never noticed before maybe because of the loose robes, had filled out during the summer. She still wore no makeup not that she needed to anyways. Although she did looked nice, she wasn't a dead knockout.

"Granger, I'll only tell you this once and only once. I would never check you out or like you for that matter. After all I am better then you. Always remember that! Got it? Good. Now if you will leave and let me have my peace and quiet," he said as he laid back down on the ground, closing his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, which her friends saw. She was use to his little remarks although she was surprised that he didn't call her Mudblood. "No can do, Malfoy. My mother wanted you to meet my friends and to tell you that she was fixing us lunch."

Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He really didn't want to, but if all he had to do was meet her friends before they left him in peace, he would do it. He wanted to go back to thinking about Celine.

"All right, if that's all it takes to make you leave so I can have my peace go ahead."

Hermione was shocked that he would allow her to without saying anything bad about muggles. She looked at him closely and noticed a look of sadness in his eyes like he was thinking of something that he lost. Hermione thought it was better if she hurried up the introductions.

Pointing to each one she said, "These are my friends Zack, Kathleen and Adam. You guys, this is Draco Malfoy. All right, we'll leave you in peace." Hermione then started to drag a protesting Kathleen.

"But I think we should stay to keep him…" started Kathleen until they heard Mrs. Granger calling them to say that lunch was ready. "Great! Come on Draco," said Kathleen a little to earnestly, which caused Hermione to get a little jealous of her.

__

Wait why would I get jealous? It's not like I have a thing for Draco. What are you calling him Draco for? It's Malfoy!

While Hermione was lost in thought, she didn't notice Draco getting up.

"Sure might as well get something to eat." After Draco said this, Kathleen grabbed his hand and started running back to the house with Draco running behind her. Hermione stole a quick glance at Zack noticing that he looked really angry and ready to kill. Hermione of course knew that Zack had always liked Kathleen. He even told her that he did, but he was just to chicken to tell Kathleen. He might put on a tough guy, bad boy attitude, but he was such a chicken when it came to telling Kathleen that he liked her. He had so many chances, but he always froze. The three of them started to walk back towards the house.

"Who does he think he is? Getting Kathleen's attention like that. Man, how I wish I could kill him right now," said Zack, pounding his fist into his hand for emphasis.

"Yeah. And he's a guest in your house, Mione. I wanted to pound him to a bloody pulp when he said that to you!" exclaimed Adam.

But Hermione was shaking her head. "Look you guys, don't let your anger get the best of you because that's what he wants. He likes getting people angry and annoying them. I'm pretty use to it so it doesn't really bother me. And don't start picking fights with him. I've seen the way he fights and he's pretty good." She hated to admit it but she remembered back in sixth year when Harry and Ron started fighting Malfoy because he called her a Mudblood. They ended up pretty injured and had to stay in the hospital wing for sometime. Shaking her head, she continued. "I don't want to see you guys get hurt. Also Zack if you're worried about him liking Kathleen, you can forget about it. He won't like her. She's not his type. Sure she's perfect, but he won't like her. Trust me."

They both just stared at her like she was crazy. They were in silence until Adam spoke up.

"How do you know all this, Mione?"

"Come on, I've known him since day one of six years, and we really don't get along. To tell you guys the truth, which you can't tell anyone not even Kathleen, we're really enemies."

"Then what's he doing here?" questioned Zack.

"I don't know, but you guys have to act like you don't mind him, okay. Not to mention, Kathleen will want him to hangout with us."

Adam sighed. "That's going to be somewhat hard if he keeps saying rude things to you, Mione. Well, hopefully, the Watkins' niece will be much better than him and want to hangout with us. Hopefully, she wouldn't be attracted to Draco either."

And with that said, they entered the kitchen where Draco and Kathleen were talking with one another in a polite conversation about random stuff.

*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, things were going pretty well. Since Draco was always hangout with Hermione, Zack, Adam and Kathleen, on Kathleen's request, they got to know one another better. Zack, Adam and Draco were getting along pretty well since the first day when they had lunch together because they found out that they shared many common interests like music. Not to mention they all had a sort of bad boy image. Also it got better when Zack noticed what Hermione said was true, and Draco showed no interest in Kathleen whatsoever, which really shocked Kathleen.

Hermione and Draco were also got along as well. At first, they either ignored each other or would fight with one another until they finally called a truce seeing as how Hermione's friends liked hanging out with Draco and he would be staying for the rest of the summer.

Today, they were hanging out in Kathleen's house. Draco, Zack and Adam were sitting on the sofa while Hermione and Kathleen were sitting on the alcove by the window talking quietly. Zack was starring at Kathleen while Adam and Draco were talking about how people were scared of them. Draco all of the sudden looked at Zack and noticed that he wasn't paying attention. He followed where Zack's eyes were starring.

"Why don't you tell her you like her?"

This made Zack jump out of his seat a little and face Draco. Adam seeing this started laughing but stopped when Zack gave him a glare.

"Who told you I liked her? It was Hermione, wasn't it?" questioned Zack, talking really fast. But Draco still understood what he was saying.

"No Hermione didn't tell me. I'm quite observant, if you must know. I noticed how you got mad at me when you thought I might like her and took her attention away. I also notice that you always stare at her with this sort of longing look in your eyes," explained Draco while rolling his eyes.

"You have to admit, Zack. You're quite obvious. I'm surprised that Kathleen hasn't even noticed yet, but knowing her she doesn't notice anything until a guy comes up to her and tells her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't know how to tell her, and besides what if she thinks I'm joking or something."

"Only one way to find out."

"And if you put it of too long, you might regret it. Trust me I know," said Draco with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Zack and Adam looked at each other, thinking what could have happened to their new friend to cause him to look so sad.

*~*~*~*~*~

While the guys were talking on the sofa, Hermione and Kathleen were chatting about different things until Kathleen asked Hermione a question.

"Hermione, do you think Draco likes me?"

At this Hermione didn't know what to say. _Should tell her the truth or make up a lie?_ But, she also couldn't help feeling a little jealous. 

Not knowing why she felt jealous, she replied, "I don't know, Kat. He doesn't really show or express his emotions."

"Oh." Kathleen then turned her head to look at Draco. "Mione, could you do me a favor?"

"Umm…what kind of favor?"

"Could you ask Draco if he likes me or not?" Kathleen asked turning her attention back to Hermione. "I mean I really like him. He's like no other guy I know and I think we could really hit it off."

Hermione felt even more jealous. She imagined Kathleen and Draco going out and it made her feel like her heart was tearing apart. She didn't know why but it did.

__

Wait why would I think that? Sure we're getting along, but I don't even like him.

She then replied to Kathleen. "I'll ask him tonight, then tell you tomorrow."

"Oh thank you, Mione. You're the best friend I could ever have. Well also along with Zack and Adam."

Hermione gave her a small smile until their attention was brought back to the others in the room by Adam yelling at them.

"Hey, isn't the Watkins' niece suppose to be here by now?"

"Yeah. Let's go over and introduce ourselves to her," replied Hermione.

The five of them got up and headed for the house across the street from Kathleen's. The Watkins' house was next to Adam's house, whose house was next to Hermione's. Zack's house was across from Adam's and next to Kathleen's.

As the five of them reached the Watkins' house, they noticed a girl about their age sitting on the porch swing reading a book. She had raven hair with brown highlights. She was wearing a light blue halter-top with navy blue shorts that had light blue stitching. As they got closer, they saw her look up and stare at them. Her eyes were the color of sapphire and her lips were as red as the reddest rose. Draco couldn't help thinking that she looked so familiar.

As they reached the house, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Hi. You must be the Watkins' niece that they've been talking so much about. I'm Hermione Granger. I live down the street two house that way."

The girl smiled at her and you could hear Zack and Adam holding their breath. Draco was still trying to think of why she looked so familiar.

She then put down her book and started playing with a silver chain around her neck. "Yes I am. I didn't know they've been talking about me. My name's…"

But she didn't get to finish because Draco suddenly came up and grabbed the chain out of her hand. As he looked at it, he couldn't believe his eyes. The pendent on the chain was what caught his attention away from the conversation and how this girl looked. The pendent on the chain was the same dragon pendent that he had given Jacqueline.

"Where did you get this?" questioned Draco with such anger that Hermione, Zack, Adam and Kathleen backed away.

But the girl just looked at him straight in the eyes and replied in a calm voice. "I got it from a friend when I was eleven years old. He gave it to me when I was moving away and made me promise to keep it safe until I saw him again."

Draco's eyes went up in shock and realization. No wonder she looked so familiar. Only one word came out of his mouth.

"Celine?"

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hehe. Yea! The third chapter is done and I didn't expect it to be done so soon. And Hermione's doubting her feelings for Draco. Such a clueless little girl. I didn't mean for all these romances to all of a sudden come up. Like Zack liking Kathleen and Kathleen liking Draco or Adam liking someone whom I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out who it is. ^.^ It just started to come up as I started writing. I don't really plan things ahead of time except that Jacqueline was going to be the Watkins' niece. Which I'm pretty sure you guys have been wondering whom it was going to be. And I know I left out who noticed Hermione's sudden change of emotion but I'll bring that up in a later chapter. So don't worry. Umm…I guess I really don't have anything else to add so I'll just answer some things that people wrote in the reviews.

****

Draco Improbus: Thanx 4 da review! Yea, the niece was supposed to be Jacqueline. Hope u keep reading n reviewing.

****

CurlyGurly: Thanx! I'm trying to write n update so fast as I can.

****

Liliath: Thanx. Celine is short for Jacqueline and she's my character so yea. I think u'll get who she is.

****

Erica G.: Sorry hangs head I'll trying to update as fast as I can but it's so hard with hw being due n finals coming up. But don't worry after school's over I'll update more soon. Thanx 4 reviewin again.

****

elemmíre: Thanx 4 da review.

****

*secret*: Thanx. N I have decided to keep writing this story for now.

Also I don't want to put up any sort of deadline for chapter 4 because I don't know when I'll be able to post or finish that. So if you want to know when that's up leave me your e-mail in a review. Also please review!


	4. Not A Chapter AN

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. Because of you guys I decided that I'll keep writing this story until the end. Hope you guys like what I have in store. Well keep reading n reviewing. ^.^  
  
xOsuavisangelaOx 


	5. HFH4

****

Help From Heaven

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me except the plot and some characters. All the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

****

Chapter 4

Draco couldn't believe it. He was in disbelief at the moment. Here sitting in front of him was the one girl that he actually cared for and the one person that cared for him as well.

"Celine, is it really you?"

Looking into her eyes, he saw the shock in them, probably because nobody had called her that in a long time, not to mention he was the only one to call her that. Hermione was also watching this girl, wondering how Draco knew her and what relationship they might have had. 

"Draco?" He couldn't remember if her saying his name always sent a shiver down his spine and sounded so good.

"Yeah. It's me," he said with a genuine smile, which caused Hermione to gasp. She had never in her six years at Hogwarts seen Draco smile, only smirk or sneer. This made her think that this girl, Celine did he call her, meant a lot to him. This caused her somewhat to feel depressed although she didn't know why.

Jacqueline stood up, which caused Draco to back up. She still seemed to look a little in disbelief, but when she looked straight into Draco's eyes, she knew. To her no one could ever have the same silver eyes as he did. Those same eyes that were filled with such warmth and intensity. She smiled.

"Draco!" she exclaimed while kissing his cheek and hugging him. This caused Draco's cheeks to turn a very light shade of pink. Her head was tucked under his neck since he was only a head taller then her. Slowly, not being able to decided if he should or not, he hugged her back while kissing the top of her head and then resting his cheek on her head. This caused her to bury her face into his chest.

Watching the scene, the four other teenagers were both giving different expressions. Hermione was just watching the scene in disbelief because she had never seen Draco show compassion for anyone. Adam had a confused expression on his face. Zack was looking back and forth between Draco and Hermione wondering if maybe Hermione knew her too, but Hermione looked like she didn't. Kathleen had a somewhat angry, hurt expression on her face because seeing how Draco was holding this girl in such a loving way like he never did for her caused her to hate this girl. She also didn't like how this girl greeted Draco either, but of course she had to remind herself that Draco wasn't hers and he never showed any affection towards her.

Finally, Draco pulled away from Jacqueline. She smelled just like she use to as a child. Like vanilla.

Jacqueline looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you, you know. It wasn't the same after I left."

"Yeah, same here. Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my friends."

Jacqueline then remembered the other teenagers that also came with Draco. She turned her attention away from Draco and looked at Hermione, Kathleen, Zack and Adam. She smiled at all of them.

"I'm so sorry! I don't think we finished our introduction."

But before Jacqueline could say her name, Draco interrupted her again.

"No, I should be the one introducing you to them and them to you since I know all of you." Before Jacqueline could argue, he started introducing each of them by pointing each one out to her. "I believe you already met Hermione. She's the one whose house I'm staying at for the rest of the summer. The guy next to her is Adam. He lives in the house between yours and Hermione's. The other guy standing next to him is Zack. His house is across from Adam's. And the girl standing next to Zack is Kathleen. Her house is across from yours and next to Zack's."

Putting his arm around Jacqueline, he said with a smile on his face, "You guys, this beautiful charming young lady is an old friend of mine, Jacqueline Lefay."

This caused Jacqueline to blush. "Draco, stop exaggerating," she said while punching him in the arm lightly.

"But I'm not and you know it!" This caused Jacqueline to blush even more.

Hermione was looking at where Draco's arm was. His arm was around Jacqueline's neck and she didn't seem to mind. It was like this happened all the time. For some reason she wished she was the one in Draco's arms right now and the one he was laughing and talking with.

__

Wait what am I thinking? And Draco's laughing! He's never laughed before unless it's in someone's pain. Shaking her head, Hermione then realized a question she should have asked sometime ago.

"Draco, if her name is Jacqueline, why did you call her Celine?"

Draco turned his attention away from the conversation Celine and him were having and looked at Hermione. "Oh. It's my nickname for her. I use to call her Jackie when we were little, but I wanted to give her a nickname that no one else would call her and also one that would fit her perfectly."

"What do you mean by 'would fit her perfectly'?" asked Hermione, who was really curious of what Draco thought of Jacqueline.

"Actually, he started calling me Celine because when we were little everyone else also called me Jackie after he did and he wanted to be original so he came up with a nickname that no one else was allowed to call me after he came up with it. Because if anyone else did he would get really angry and start yelling at them," stated Jacqueline before Draco could answer Hermione's question.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Draco, who was blushing. This caused Hermione to go in shock for who knows how many times that day. She remembered that Draco never showed emotion, but it was like he let down all his defenses for Jacqueline.

Tuning back into the conversation, she heard Jacqueline say, "Oh! Then what about when you yelled at Goyle for calling me that. He was so scared I swear he wet his pants." She then heard Jacqueline laughing. But thoughts were going through Hermione's mind. 

__

Did she just say Goyle? But if she knows Goyle, then she must be… Realization just hit Hermione. _Oh my god! That means Jacqueline's a witch!_ Looking at Draco and Jacqueline, she thought she really shouldn't be that surprised after all Draco said a long time ago that his family only associated with purebloods. _But then why was he here and associating with muggles?_ She was lost in thought until she heard Kathleen.

"Umm…I'm sorry to break up this "happy" reunion, but I think it's time we went home. It's getting pretty late."

To Hermione, she didn't sound sorry, but as if she was saying it sarcastically.

"Yeah! It's almost 6:00 and my mother's probably almost done with dinner," said Adam. "I got to go. Bye guys. See you all tomorrow. Nice meeting you, Jacqueline."

"I got to go home too and eat dinner. I'll see you all tomorrow. And Jacqueline, it was really nice meeting you. I hope you'll hangout with us tomorrow.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can," said Jacqueline with a smile on her face. "And it was nice meeting you, Adam and Zack."

"Come on Kathleen, I'll walk you home," said Zack.

"Actually I want to walk with Hermione and Draco to Hermione's house first."

"Umm…if it's okay with your mother, Hermione could I stay with Jacqueline for a while?" asked Draco almost shyly.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and notice that he really wanted to stay and talk with Jacqueline. Not having the heart to say no, she said, "No. My mother wouldn't mine. I'll tell her where you are for you." Kathleen was looking at her in shock, but Hermione started to walk away and down the porch. "It was nice meeting you, Jacqueline. I hope we get to become really good friends. I think we might have a lot in common"

Hermione, Zack and Adam started walking home. Hermione was then followed by Kathleen who was trying to catch up with her. 

When Kathleen caught up with Hermione, she asked, "Hermione, why did you let him stay with her? I mean did you see the way he was looking at her and the way he acted around her. I mean I've only known him for three days but I've never seen him act like that. He might…"

But Hermione interrupted her. "You're right. He hasn't acted like that before. Not in the six years that I've known him. For once in his life, that I've seen him anyways, he's actually happy. So that's why I let him." Hermione that turned to face Kathleen after she said that. "But, don't worry. I'll still ask him. After all I promised, didn't I?"

Kathleen was looking at her in shock, but soon found her voice. "Umm…thanks Mione. Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Smiling a small smile at Hermione, Kathleen waved and walked off to her house.

While Hermione walked the rest of the way home, all these thoughts about Jacqueline came into Hermione's head. Maybe she should ask Draco more about Jacqueline.

*~*~*~*~*~

Adam was laying on his bed starring at the ceiling. All these thoughts were appearing in his mind. Thoughts concerning Hermione. Thoughts concerning Draco.

He knew that Hermione had changed ever since she went to her boarding school, as she so put it, and left them six years ago. Well not entirely left, but it almost seemed like it. She never talked about the school she went to or what the people were like. Only that she had two other best friends besides them and that most of the people there were great. 

Although it seemed like Zack, Kathleen and him weren't really her best friends anymore. Sure they were hanging out a lot this summer, but it was different. Most of the time Hermione was lost in thought. She didn't seem like the old Hermione. She never told them her secrets anymore like who she liked or what she learned in school. She didn't even tell them that her and Draco were enemies. It was like they didn't even know her anymore. He bet that her two best friends at her school knew almost everything about her. Like the things she liked or hated. The people she liked or hated. 

She didn't even come home for Christmas except the first year she went to that school. Ever since after that year, she stayed to keep her two best friends company. And since the end of her second year there, this was really the first time she stayed the whole summer with Zack, Kathleen and him. She was always on vacation with her parents or always at her best friend's house because her other best friend was also staying there. She was almost going to spend the rest of the summer there if Draco hadn't come. 

Draco. At first, Adam didn't really like him. The first time Draco talked he seemed that he might be interested in Hermione. Then he was just plain rude. But, then it turned out they had a lot in common although Draco also never talked or answered questions about the school him and Mione went to. 

But, the interested part was the part that got Adam really mad. He never mentioned it to anybody because he thought that maybe the feeling would go away. The feeling that he like Hermione. Not as liked her as a best friend, but more. He thought that since she wasn't always here, it would go away. But it never did. But that wasn't the part that made him think.

He always noticed Hermione's facial expressions. He notice when Hermione winced at Kathleen's question about Draco joining them at the tennis courts the first day he came. But, he got his answer when Hermione told him and Zack that they were enemies. Although they didn't act like it now. He wondered how they could act somewhat friendly towards each other if they were enemies.

Adam looked at his clock. It was 7:27. He got out of his bed and looked out his window. He noticed someone walking down the street towards Hermione's house.

__

Must be Draco. Wow. He spent almost an hour and thirty minutes at Jacqueline's house.

He thought back to this afternoon. He wondered if Jacqueline was the girl Draco was talking about earlier when they were at Kathleen's house. But, that wasn't the thing that was bothering him. He saw the somewhat hurt expression on Kathleen's face, but also on Hermione's face. But while Kathleen's also showed anger, Hermione's was also confused. Adam knew although Hermione didn't. She liked Draco. He knew she did. So part deep down inside her, she did. And sooner or later, she would figure it out.

Adam sighed still looking out the window toward Hermione's house. He had waited to long and now he had lost his chance.

*~*~*~*~*~

While Draco was walking to his room in Hermione's house after a nice short dinner that Mrs. Granger had been so nice to save for him, he was lost in thought again. When he got to his room, he decided to go sit on the balcony. There he started to think about all the things Celine had told him.

She had told him about the part of her life that he had missed out on. After her parents and her had got on the plane and were flying to France, there had been an accident. The plane had started to malfunction and had crashed. She had survived with only scratches and bruises, but her parents had not been so lucky. Both of them had died. After she said this, he had held her in a strong embrace. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her to lose both of her parents at the age of eleven with no one there to comfort her.

She then told him that she then went to live with her aunt that her parents and her were planning to live with and she had then attended Beauxbatons. Although the people there were really friendly, they hadn't help her get over the sadness of losing her parents. She then told him that her aunt had then died last month and here she was. She was to spend the rest of her summer here and then go to school for the school year. Then she would be living on her own after school was over. She told him she had felt all alone and that the world had turned it's back on her.

While she was telling him all this, Draco made a promise to himself. He would never let her feel like that or that she was never needed. Because even though she didn't know it, he needed her. 

Draco was thinking so much that he didn't hear the knocks on his door or the door of his room being opened.

*~*~*~*~*~

It was 7:53 when Hermione looked up from her book that she was reading and at the clock on her nightstand. She wondered if Draco was back yet. She got her answer when she heard someone coming down the hall and hearing the door of Draco's room open and then close. Thinking that maybe this was the best time to go talk to him, she got off her bed and checked her appearance in her mirror. She was in her navy shorts and white tank top. After checking to make sure her appearance was okay, she exited her room and walked the short distance to Draco's room.

She knocked on Draco's door and waited, but there was no answer. She tried again, but there was still no answer. She was about to go back to her room until she remembered the promise she made to Kathleen about asking Draco. So her Gryffindor courage got the best of her, and she opened the door. Looking inside, she noticed that Draco wasn't there.

__

Where could he be? She looked around the room, but nothing in his room looked disturbed. She was about to leave and ask her mother, but then she noticed that the balcony door was a little ajar.

__

Maybe he's outside. Walking across the room to the door that lead to the balcony, she opened it a little more and slid onto the balcony. Looking up her breath was caught in her throat. There lending on the railing was Draco. The moon was shining down on him, giving him a somewhat peaceful aura. His face looked like it was lost in thought, which made him have an innocent expression on his face. 

__

Wow! I never knew Draco could look this handsome. But then again, I never knew he could be compassionate towards anyone until today. Maybe it was because I always hung out with Harry and Ron that we never got to know each other. Or maybe it was because I'm muggle-born.

Coming back to reality, she noticed that Draco didn't noticed that she was there. He looked so lost in thought that she thought maybe she should break the silence.

"Draco, are you all right?"

Draco's face then turned to look at her and his innocent looking face was replaced by his unemotional one. "Hey Granger! What might I ask did I do to get this nightly visit from you? Or is there something that you wanted? I mean…you are in my room…late at night…alone with me," Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"You are such a prat, Draco. Not every girl that comes into your room, late at night wants to have sex with you," retorted Hermione thinking she was really going crazy to think that Draco would ever look innocent. And if he did show compassion it was obvious he only showed it to Jacqueline.

"Are you sure they don't? I mean you don't know me, so how could you possible know all the girls that I've had sex with. I mean I've done it with…"

"Okay! That's to much information and I really don't want to know!"

"Well you mentioned it," replied Draco while his ran his hand through his hair to push it out of his face. While he did this, Hermione wanted to reach up and play with his hair. She was then brought back from her thoughts by Draco. 

"So what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh! I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"About what?"

"Umm…things." Hermione wasn't to sure what to say. She didn't really know where to start.

"Granger, if you think that truce we called makes us friends, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we're not. That truce was for us to get along while we were with your friends, but since Jacqueline's here I don't think you and me really need the truce anymore. I mean I could just hangout with Celine for the rest of the summer and you can hangout with your friends. Just tell them I want to catch up with Jacqueline. After all I wouldn't want Celine to get tainted blood by hangout with muggles and mudbloods," said Draco with a sneer on his face. This caused Hermione to remember the old Draco and why they were enemies.

"You're right. I don't even know why I'm here," said Hermione with her temper rising with every word. "I thought maybe that you changed seeing how you were acting with Jacqueline, but I guess I was wrong. You're still the same obnoxious, arrogant, rude, son of a deatheather Slythrin you always were! You have no heart and I bet you're just like your FATHER!" With that she walked out of the balcony and his room, slamming the door behind her.

If she had looked back, she would have noticed Draco's eyes clouding over and his face showing hurt and confusion. Hurt that she would think that. And confusion because he was thinking had he really changed to be just like his father.

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hehe. Sorry about cutting the chapter there, but I wanted another cliff hanger. I brought back the old Hermione and Draco feud. I thought I was making the characters in the story a little out of character so I brought back Draco's arrogance. But, for all of you that like his soft side, don't worry it'll be back. Now what will happen with Draco and Hermione's relationship? Hehe. Well I guess you'll have to find out by reading future chapters that will come. Well anyways tell me what you think by reviewing. Now to answer some questions.

****

heavengurl899: thanx 4 reviewin n I'm updatin as fast as I can.

****

Draco Improbus: thanx n I'll think u'll know what their relationship will be lyke in the next few chapterz

****

*secret* : thanx

****

feltonlover: thanx n updatin as soon as possible.

****

earthangel: thanx n I'll e-mail u when I update.

****

Ellie: thanx 4 all ur great commentz. I also lyke writin e-mailz 2 u. well talk 2 u lata.

****

two insane chixs: thanx n also u'll find out y Draco went 2 Hermione's house later on in the story. also don't worry because like I said it will be a Draco/Hermione fic. Is there anything else better? ^.^ not that I don't read other shippers but Draco/Hermione is my favorite.

****

kriss: thanx

****

Dude: thanx n I am aren't I? ^.^

****

horsegrl8311: here's da update but it has anotha cliff. hehe. don't worry almost done wit chapter 5.

Also, guess what people. SUMMERZ HERE!!!! so I'll think I'll update more but I'm not sure cuz I have so much stuff planned with my friendz n they keep coming up with more thingz 2 do itz chaotic. well I'll try my best. Also I'm in need of some new beta readers because the three I had didn't even give me any reply on chapter 3 n that was about two weeks ago. so if your interested e-mail me at swtlilangel87@yahoo.com. 


	6. HFH5

****

Help From Heaven

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me except the plot and some characters. All the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: I know I promised not to do anymore author notes on the top but I had to tell you before you read that I changed direct thoughts to be in italics. That is all! Now continue to read and review! ^.^

****

Chapter 5

The next few days were filled with anger and confusion. No one knew why Draco and Hermione were all of a sudden acting with such animosity towards one another when they had been friendly the days before. When Kathleen, Zack or Adam asked her, she replied with either: "I don't want to talk about it." or "Because he's just like he use to be. A bastard."

So the four of them would hangout with one another and never mentioned Draco or Jacqueline because it looked like Hermione was also mad at Jacqueline. Hermione believed that Jacqueline was just like Draco so she wanted nothing to do with her. 

Hermione wanted to get to know Jacqueline because she seemed really friendly. Hermione thought that they might have a lot in common because Jacqueline was reading when they went to meet her. She thought they could be best friends since she didn't really have any girl best friends that were witches, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

*~*~*~*~*~

While Adam, Hermione, Kathleen and Zack were at Hermione's house that day, Draco was at Jacqueline's. They were sitting on the steps that led up to the porch. They were in silence, just enjoying each other's company like they use to as children, but Jacqueline had a curiosity that couldn't be stopped if someone tried. She wanted to know why Draco wouldn't hangout with the other teenagers that she had met before. And she also wanted to know what was troubling him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Jacqueline asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think there was anything wrong?" Draco asked, turning his face to look at her.

"Well for one thing, you aren't hanging out with Zack, Kathleen, Adam and Hermione. Second, you've been silent for the past couple of days, and you never mention Hermione and her friends. Third every time I ask, you always change the subject or ignore it," stated Jacqueline looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, it's really nothing. I just wanted to hangout with you more; that's all."

"Don't lie to me, Draco. I told you years ago that I hated it when you lied and you promised that you wouldn't lie to me anymore. I could and can always tell when you're lying because your eyes give it away, like they are now. I might have let it slide sometimes when we were younger, but I want to know this time. So tell me."

Their eyes were still locked until Draco turned his head away. He remembered the promise he made, although he didn't know that Celine knew every time he lied. Sighing, he finally gave in.

"All right. Something **has** been troubling me. The first night when I went back to Hermione's house after seeing you again, I got in a fight with Hermione. I was being just like I use to be at Hogwarts. You know I told you…" Draco then turned his head to look at her.

Jacqueline was nodding her head. "Yeah. How you and she are enemies because she's Muggle-born, although I don't think you should really care about that. But, go on."

"Well I don't really. It's just what Lucius taught me, but anyways I was being really proud and arrogant and I didn't think about what I was saying. I said something offensive about Muggle-born and used the term mudblood. Then she started yelling her same insults at me, but she added a new one. She said I had no heart and was just like my father." After a long pause he added, "Do you think that, Celine?"

Draco looked at her and saw she was deep in thought. He really wanted to know what she had to say since he remembered that she always gave the best advice. It always helped him. He then saw her mouth open a little to give her response.

"Draco, do you think you're like your father?" asked Celine cautiously.

Draco looked at her in shock. "I don't really know to tell you the truth. I mean, when Hermione said that it made me think and realize that I was. I'm just like Lucius. I've done all these things in my past that hurt people and I never even thought about it until now. And that's just like him. Although to tell you the truth Celine, I don't want to be."

"Then you're not." Draco looked at her confused. "Do you think Lucius would stop and think about all the wrong he's done? No, he wouldn't and you know it. Not to mention you don't want to be like him, and you have the will to stop that. After all, you do have a heart although not many people get a glimpse at it. But those that do, know that you're not like your father and that you do have a heart." Celine smiled. Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, that made me feel better. So what do you think I should do to solve this mess?"

"Apologize."

"Apologize? But, I don't know how!"

Celine rolled her eyes at Draco. "Draco, it's just like how you apologize to me, but to a different person. What's wrong with that?"

"I've never apologized to anyone else but you."

"Well maybe you should start." Jacqueline got up and held out her hand to Draco. "Come on. We'll find her right now and I'll be right there with you while you apologize."

Hesitantly, Draco placed his hand on Celine's and before he knew it they were both running towards Hermione's house.

*~*~*~*~*~

At Hermione's house, Zack, Kathleen, Adam and Hermione were outside sitting under the oak tree that Draco was laying under when he was first there. They weren't doing much but sitting and talking now and then. Zack, Adam and Kathleen thought it was pretty boring without Draco there, but none of them mentioned this to Hermione. They were all caught up in their thoughts that they didn't hear or see the two people approaching them. They heard someone clear their throat. All four of them looked up to see Draco and Jacqueline. They were all silent until Hermione spoke up, glaring at Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said this with such animosity that Kathleen, Zack and Adam winced. None of them had ever heard Hermione talk like that.

Draco looked at Jacqueline. She was nodding her head, urging him on. He gained the courage to talk. "Umm…could I talk to you in private for a second, Hermione?"

"Let me think about it. No! I don't want to hear anything that you have to say because I know it's just a bunch of shit." Hermione was still glaring at Draco. She wanted to glare at Jacqueline too but found that she couldn't and she didn't know why. Still looking at Draco she said, "Why don't you get lost and stay away from me. I don't want to see you for the rest of the summer. You already ruined it twice this summer. I don't want you to ruin it a third time."

Draco sighed. "All right. I guess I deserve that after all the things I've said to you in the past and ruining your summer. But before I totally avoid you for the rest of the summer, I want to say that I'm…I'm sorry."

Looking into his eyes, Hermione saw the sincerity in them. This caused her anger to slowly drift away. Before she could see anymore of his emotions, Draco had turned his head away from her and looked at Jacqueline.

"Come on, Celine. Let's go back to your house and hangout there."

"All right." As Draco started walking away from the group, Jacqueline turned her head to look at Hermione. So Draco couldn't hear, she said really softly, "He really meant it Hermione. You might not think he did, but he was being completely honest. You should know how hard it is for him to say sorry." Smiling at the four teenagers, Jacqueline turned and started walking to catch up with Draco.

Looking at the two retreating figures, Hermione couldn't help what happened next. She stood up and started running to catch up with Draco and Jacqueline.

"Hey Draco! Wait up!"

Stopping, Draco turned to wait for Hermione to catch up with them. When she was in front of him, he asked, "What is it Hermione? Here to throw more insults at me?"

"Actually I wanted to say that I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all the things I said either. And that I was wrong. You're not like your father and I guess you do have a heart," whispered Hermione looking down at her feet. She didn't know why all of a sudden she was shy.

Draco was shocked. He didn't expect her to forgive him and apologize herself. "It's all right. I guess I kind of deserved it although Jacqueline made me realize that I wasn't like my father at all and that I did have a heart."

Hermione brought her head up and looked at Jacqueline. But, Jacqueline wasn't looking at them. She was looking up at the sky, but that wasn't what shocked Hermione. Hermione could have sworn that Jacqueline had a silver aura glowing around her, but when Hermione looked again it wasn't there.

__

Strange. She looked back at Draco and said, "Umm…do you and Jacqueline want to hangout with Kathleen, Adam, Zack and me? I'm pretty sure they've been bored without you around."

Draco looked at Celine. "What do you want to do, Celine?"

"Sure. I'd like to get to know Hermione and her friends better," she replied while smiling at them both.

"Great. Come on."

And the three of them headed back to the tree, where Kathleen, Adam and Zack were waiting.

*~*~*~*~*~

The six of them spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with Draco and getting to know Jacqueline. None of them mentioned the fight between Hermione and Draco. It was evening before they knew it and Kathleen, Zack and Adam had to go home. Jacqueline was staying the night at Hermione's house after calling her aunt and uncle, who didn't really seem to mind at all. The three of them were sitting outside under the tree just chatting about random stuff like music because neither of them knew that Hermione knew about Jacqueline being a witch and Jacqueline knew about Hermione being a witch.

They were on the subject of what their hobbies were until Mrs. Granger called for Draco telling him he received a letter from his parents. Excusing himself, he returned back inside the house. _Now was the time_, Hermione thought. She could ask Jacqueline the question she had been dying to ask.

"Jacqueline, what kind of relationship do you and Draco have?"

Jacqueline, who was lying down and looking at the clouds, turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Hermione saw the confusion in her eyes and replied, "You know…are you guys friends…best friends…or more than just friends?" She blushed.

Jacqueline just smiled and started laughing.

Hermione looked blank. "What?"

Jacqueline stopped laughing and looked at her. She gave Hermione one of the brightest smiles Hermione had ever seen and was sure that it could melt any guy's heart. _Well, she melted Draco's didn't she?_ But, she was brought back to reality when Jacqueline answered.

"I was wondering when either you or Kathleen were going to ask that."

Hermione was dumbstruck. "How…how did…"

Jacqueline looked at her. "How did I know?" Getting a nod from Hermione, she shrugged her shoulders. "Because…I don't know. Ever since we were little, Draco got the attention of every girl although he never talked to any of them. At the parties we used to attend, he made sure I was always with him. That made them jealous and they always would ask me, since they were scared of Draco, what kind of relationship I had with Draco. Although I don't know what kind they would possibly have if they were scared of him. Besides, why does every one ask? Isn't it obvious that we're just best friends?"

This shocked Hermione. It seemed that Jacqueline didn't like Draco like every girl that Hermione knew. Though, it seemed that Draco loved Jacqueline since he was only nice and compassionate to her. This sparked Hermione's curiosity. "But, what would you do if Draco loved you and told you that he did?"

Jacqueline just gave her a small smile and turned to lie on her stomach. "I'll have to tell him that I'm flattered, but we aren't meant to be anything more then best friends. I'll tell him and hope that he understands that he's a big part of my life and if we got in a big fight that caused us to never be friends again, I couldn't live." Playing with the necklace Draco gave her that was around her neck, she continued. "I mean the only thing that kept me going after I left was the necklace Draco gave me and my promise to him. I just hope he realizes that."

Hermione was confused even more by what she said. _Did Jacqueline know Draco liked her?_ (A/N: As in Draco liked Jacqueline not Hermione. ^.^)

"What do you mean by 'I hope he realizes that'?"

Jacqueline gave her a smile. "I know Draco has feelings for me. He thinks he loves me, but he doesn't. He's in love with someone else and sooner or later he'll realize that."

When Jacqueline said this Hermione's heart soared but then fell and broke to pieces when Jacqueline said that Draco liked someone else. "Oh. So, who does he like?" asked Hermione trying to keep her voice even and calm as possible.

Jacqueline just gave her a sly smile and said, "You'll see sooner or later. Most likely later knowing how stubborn Draco is."

They both started laughing after Jacqueline said that. When Draco came back to the house, Jacqueline was the only one that noticed him. She saw his efforts to creep in silently, and she didn't spoil his efforts by telling Hermione what she saw. When Hermione and Jacqueline went back into the house and Hermione entered her room, Jacqueline whispered to Draco.

"Come on. I need to talk to you." Pulling him by his sleeve, she quickly led him to his room and outside to his balcony. "All right. What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"How did you guess?" Draco watched Jacqueline as she sat on the railing of the balcony swinging her legs.

"Come on. Give me some credit. I mean, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know if something was troubling you?" She turned to smile at him.

"A lousy one," Draco said while smirking at her. He then sat next to her on the railing.

Jacqueline then slapped his arm lightly. "Stop being a prat and trying to change the subject. Now tell me what's wrong. I've been wanting to know what's been bothering you since you came back."

"You and your damn curiosity," grumbled Draco.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?" asked Draco while giving her a smile.

Jacqueline just rolled her eyes. "Draco…"

"All right. All right. I'll tell you." Sighing Draco said, "I got a letter from Lucius."

"What did he want?"

"I'm getting there. Will you be patient? Anyways, the meeting my mother and he went to was of course a Death Eaters' meeting." Draco said 'Death Eater' with such animosity that Celine didn't have to be told what he thought of them. "While at the meeting, they talked about me. And…well…the Dark Lord's making me get the Mark on Halloween night." Draco sighed. The worst part was over. He told her. Now all he had to do was see if she would abandon him. But, what she did next shocked him. She hugged him.

"It's alright, Draco. I'll help you through it. I promise."

Draco raised his eyebrows giving her a confused look. "How will you do that, Celine? You won't be at Hogwarts during Halloween."

Celine just smiled. "I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm going to Hogwarts for my last year."

Draco couldn't believe it. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Jacqueline couldn't help but laugh. "Draco, you might want to close that mouth of yours unless you're planning to attract flies."

Draco just closed his mouth and gave her a smirk. Looking into his eyes, Celine saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. She stopped laughing. She knew that whenever he had that glint in his eyes, he was up to something. "Draco…what are you planning?" Celine asked rather nervously.

"Celine…are…you…ticklish?" was all he asked.

Jacqueline, knowing what was coming, all of a sudden bolted off the railing and into his room. She was almost to his door when she was suddenly pulled back. She landed on the floor with Draco on top of her. "Draco don't you dare?"

She looked into his eyes and he still had that glint in his eyes. "Hmm…I think…I choose…dare!" And he started tickling her mercilessly. Jacqueline was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

"Draco…stop…STOP!"

Draco did and got off her. He held out his hand to help her up. When Jacqueline was standing, Draco just gave her a smirk and said, "That's what you get for keeping information from me."

"I'll remember that next time," Celine said in a grumpy voice, but then she smiled. "I guess I better get going to my room and get some sleep."

"You can sleep here if you want," said Draco while he smirked.

Jacqueline just shook her head as she walked to the door. "You might want to stop sleeping around, Draco. Or you'll never find yourself a girlfriend or realize whom you really love. Especially when she's right in front of you." She exited the room, waving. "Good night!"

Closing the door behind her, Draco was left in his room wondering. _What did she mean by that? Don't I love her? _Lying on his bed, he fell asleep with Jacqueline's words going through his head. _Especially when she's right in front of you._

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: What did you think? And Draco might be getting the dark mark. =/ hehe. I haven't decided if he will or not. Depends what I want to do with my story. Don't worry some Draco and Hermione action will be coming in I think the next chapter. Well not that much action. More of I think Draco getting jealous. hehe. Also one of my beta readers Mer, whom I would like to thank for checking all my grammar misspellings, brought up something interesting. And that was if you guyz will get to find out about Jacqueline's past which I'll think I'll do later. I would also like to thank my other beta readers Skittles713 and Draco Lover. Well I think I'll answer the questions of the reviewers.

****

anonymus: here's the next chapter. thanx 4 reviewin.

****

Draco **Improbus**: thanx.

****

earthangel: here's the next chapter. chapter six I hope comin soon.

****

Skittles713: I'll try to update every once in a while. And sure I wouldn't mind being your beta reader when you get your stories up. just e-mail your rough draft. ^.^ later.

****

Ellie: Don't worry all will go well with Draco and Hermione, but they might meet so bumpy roads along the way. Well I'm sorry this chapter made you sad. And thanx.

****

Dinglefritz: I'm bring back the nice Draco, don't worry. And this is a Draco/Hermione fic. Celine's just there 2 help them along the way. There people I gave you part of my story so now will you stop asking. hehe. well glad you enjoy the story. keep reviewing. ^.^

****

blush: thanx. glad you like it.

****

Draco'sGal13: thanx about the comment on writing professionally. And I'm sorry you feel jealous of Celine. I sort of do too. oo well. keep reviewing.

****

no **name**: I'll do that. thanx. I'll think I'll do that in the next chapter cuz I didn't really know how to get Draco jealous.

****

The SimonCowel of Fanfiction: I'm sorry but I can't make Celine go away because she's an important character in my story. Besides don't worry Draco and Hermione will come in due time. ^.^

****

guitar-godess: Wow! I must be a psychic or something. ^.^ hehe. Your welcome. I told you I would use your name as one of my characters. I think I'll add you more in the fic later. But I'm not telling you what's going to happen. ^.^

****

DracozGurl4ever: I'll update as soon as I can and sure I'll be glad to e-mail you when I update.

****

kriss: umm…my frineds are keeping me somewhat busy cuz they alwayz want to hangout but I think I'm managing. ^.^ hope you like this chapter.

****

two insane chixs: thanxs so much. Yeah that's what I'm trying to do. But I'll update soon I think.


End file.
